The wishing well
by mystical doll
Summary: Just a random idea a kavi one shot ..


A kavi shot ..

**_The wishing well..._**

_31 December ,_

_A day before new year .kavin khanna the most wanted guy of the college was sitting in the library reading a fantasy "The wishing well "he was so indulged in reading that he didn't notice his friend Rohit Rana his best friend and co singer in their famous college band " The Universals ".He was in a deep deep thought about one line "The most purest heart will be able to make a wish in the wishing well and that magical moment come once in a decade ". _

_His friend was continously staring at him and was trying to grab his attention and he realised that his friend will not notice him so he kept his fingers over the end pages of the book ._

_"Bro main yahan kab se khada hoon hii hello tho door ki baat hai tune mujhe notice bhi nahi kiya yeh kya baat hui "exclaimed Rohit ._

_Kavin looked up at his friend and indicated him to look at the wall on his right in which it was mentioned "it's library please maintain the decoram " . Rohit realised and quitley pulled the chair besides kavin ._

_Rohit :kya yaar kahan kahan nahi dhoonda tujhe aur tu yahan baith ke books padh raha hai kon manega ki most popular guy of the college ek book worm hai ._

_Kavin : kyo kya koi ab shanti se baith ke book bhi nahi padh sakta ._

_Rohit :kyo nahi zaroor padh sakta hai ,vaise tu padh kya raha hai .The wishing well yeh kya hai ._

_Kavin : Aacha sun kya yeh Wishing well jaisa kuch hota hai kya .._

_Rohit :Don't tell me bro ki tujhe lagta hai ki aisa kuch kuch hota hai ab tu miss Anna ki tarah baate mat kar magic,wish , etc,etc,sirf books aur movies main he aacha lagta hai real life main nahi ._

_Kavin :tho main kon sa manta hoon main tho bas aise he keh raha tha aacha chal ab chalte hai practice bhi karni hai aaj raat ki new years party ke liye _

_Rohit :yes we gona rock it today abhi hall main run through ho raha hai tho chal . _

_And they move out from there leaving the book behind on the desk .unaware of the fact someone was listerning to them she came closer to the book and picked it up and kept it back to the shelf .._

_Miss Anna (mind ): Inn logo ko meri baate mazak lagti hai kher koi baat nahi ,chalo miss Anna tumhe bhi practices dekhni hai ._

_And she also moved_

_In the hall .._

_Everyone was busy with the practices but one girl in green suit and black leggings was sitting quitley in one corner and looking at kavin the way he sings the way he smiles and was smiling at him when his best friend Preeti came to her and smiled looking at her friend Purvi sharma because she knows that her friend likes kavin very very much ._

_Preeti :han han tad le aache se _

_Purvi fixes the some of the hairs behind her ears and said " kya bol rahi hai tu aisa kuch nahi hai ok tujhe galat femi ho rahi hai "_

_Preeti :aacha thik hai vaise uski mehroon shirt kafi aachi lag rahi hai uspe nahi._

_Purvi : aare nahi vo mehroon nahi red shirt hai ...she realised what she said and looked down in shyness ._

_Preeti :tho dil ki baate zuban pe aa he gayi nahi sach sach bata ki you like kavin right ...and she sit besides her friend _

_Purvi : usse kya farak padta hai usse tho yeh bhi pata nahi hoga ki purvi sharma naam ki ladki uski classmate hai ussse tho pure college main sari ladkiyan pasand karti hai aur mujhe nahi lagta ki kabhi hum dost bhi banange jaise ladki usse chaiye hogi main usse bilkul different hoon shayda isliye tere alawa mera aur koi dost nahi hai yahan ._

_Preeti :purvi tu bohot zyda soch rahi hai aisa nahi hai agar vo diya leke bhi dhoonde ga na tho bhi usse tujhse aachi ladki nahi milegi kyoki tere jaise masterpiece aur koi nahi hai kyoki masterpiece ek he hota hai ok .._

_They were disturbed by the voice _

_1Girl : oh miss behenji compelling kon karega ek kaam diya hai vo bhi nahi hota inse come fast ._

_Preeti :tu in logo ko kabhi kuch bolti kyo nahi ho yeh tujhe kitna sunate hai plus itna kaam karwate hai tujhe kisi servent se kum treat nahi karte phir bhi chup rehti hai tu ._

_Purvi :tho aur kya karoon main mai na kisi se bhi dushmani nahi karana chahti ab chal warna phir chilayigi vo _

_They started walking but 1 girl put her leg and purvi got tangled and fall down and everyone present there started laughing on her _

_1 girl :thik se chalna tho sikh lo phir compelling karna ha ha _

_2 girl :don't tell me tum aise kapde pehen ke stage par jaogi humari puri image down ho jayegi nahi _

_And everyone started putting her down with no reason _

_Kavin 's side _

_Rohit : that girl is so dumb kuch bol kyo nahi rahi hai vo ._

_Kavin :stop it Roh Purvi sab ki itni help karti hai phir bhi yeh log i need to go .._

_Rohit :bro kahan practices ka kya _

_But kavin didn't listern to him and moved towards purvi .He gave his hand to her and picked her up ._

_Purvi (mind ): ab bas yeh he hona bacha tha kavin ke samne yeh sab kyo _

_Kavin : kya yaar tum sab humesha iske piche kyo pade rehte ho tum logo ko kya koi kaam nahi aaj raat function hai phir bhi koi seriousness nahi hai tumhare task main ._

_1boy :yaar kv is right yeh kahan ja rahi hai lekin function aaj he hai chalo _

_And everyone cleared the scene kavin turned to purvi ._

_Kavin : aa purvi vo .._

_Tears started forming in her eyes and she ran from there and before she moved out of the hall she confronted Miss Anna the English lecturar .but purvi don't had any conversation with her and she run towards the backside of the college and she enter into a room where it was written "Do not enter"the reason is that she didn't noticed it . _

_Purvi :humesha mere saath he aisa kyo hota hai sari problems mere pass he kyo aati hai .._

_A voice said "shayad isliye kyoki tum unn problems ko confront kar sakti ho ._

_Purvi : Miss Anna aap .._

_Miss Anna: Purvi main bass tumhari help karna chahti hoon take this shayad isse tum vo achieve kar pao jo tum chahti ho ..while giving her a silver coin . _

_Purvi took it and was about to ask about the coin but she has gone by that time ._

_Purvi :yeh coin bhala meri kya help karega yeh bhi kuch nahi kar sakta main tho bass itna chahti hoon ki sab log mujhe pasand kare especially kavin usme yeh coin kya karega and she throw it outside the gate which was on the other side ._

_She heard a sound of dip "yeh kya tha "and she started moving in that direction and was surprised to see an old well covered with leaves and flowers ._

_Purvi :kya yeh yahan shuru se tha .._

_She move closer to it and looked inside the well the water was crystal clear and some coins were visible inside ._

_Purvi :shayad mera coin andar gir gaya hoga ,mujhe ab yahan se jana chaiye ._

_And she moved out from there and moved towards her scooty .._

_Preeti : kahan chali gayi thi tu maine tujhe kitna dhoonda , tu thik hai na ._

_Purvi :han , koi nai baat nahi thi main ghar ja rahi hoon shaam ko milte hai ._

_Preeti: ok bye ._

_In purvi 's room_

_She lie down on the bed and soon drifted to sleep and around 7'o'clock she woke up ._

_Purvi (mind): oh no mujhe 7:30 college pauchna hai pata nahi itna late kaise ho gaya tayar bhi hona hai ._

_And around 7:15 she got ready and when she came down her parents were surprised to see her she was looking very gorgeous in red top black jeans black boots and black overcoat hairs left open and slight makeup look ._

_Mom ; oh my God Purvi you look so differnt today kabhi kabhi aise kapde bhi pehna karo bohot sundar lag rahi ho tum ._

_Purvi :thanks ma _

_And she moved out and within 15 minutes she was in her college ._

_When she started walking inside everyone was stunned .preeti was also surprised and quickly ran to her ._

_Preeti :kya baat hai purvi lagta hai unn ladkiyon ki baato ka kuch zyda he asar ho gaya tujh par kya lag rahi hai yaar .par tune tho kahan tha ki tu red anarkali pehnegi par tune tho .._

_Purvi (mind):yeh kya ho raha aaj mere saath pehle tho pata nahi kaise meri dress iss dress main badal gayi aur phir sabke reaction aise reaction kabhi nahi mile ._

_Preeti :kya soch rahi hai pata hai main tujhe batana bhool gayi jab tu hall se chali gayi thi tab kavin tere bare main pooch raha tha ._

_Purvi ; kya sach main .._

_Preeti :han chal ab andar chalte hai ._

_They started moving inside and stoped seening kavin he was in black jeans blue shirt and neavy blue jacket ._

_Kavin was also very stunned to see her "Roh purvi is so breath taking " ._

_Rohit :mujhe bhi aaj he pata chala kaash meri girlfriend na hoti ._

_Kavin moved towards purvi .._

_Kavin :hii purvi _

_Purvi :ab vo .. hii _

_Kavin :vaise tum kafi aachi lag rahi ho aaj wana dance with me ._

_Purvi :kyaaaa dance tumhare saath vo..ab.._

_Kavin :kyo koi problem hai kya_

_Preeti :nahi koi problem nahi hai purvi ko ja na and she pushed her a bit .._

_And kavi moved hand in hand where other couples were dancing and they danced throughly they were so lost in eachother and they swayed to the music fully .but Miss Anna came their and held Purvi 's hand and took her out of the hall ._

_Purvi :kya hua Miss Anna aap mujhe yahan kyo lekar aayi ._

_Miss Anna :Purvi vo magic sirf 10 ghanto ke liye hai _

_Purvi :kon sa magic _

_Miss Anna :well ka jo coin maine tumhe diya jo wishing well ka coin tha vo well sirf unn logo ki wish puri karta hai jinka dil sacha ho aur raat ke 12 bajte he vo magic khatam ho jayega sab kuch pehle jaise ho jayega everything will be back to normal ...stated the old lady ._

_Purvi :tho yeh sab jo bhi ho raha hai yeh sab uss wish ki wajha se ho raha hai .._

_She looked at her watch it's 11 :45 _

_Mujhe kavin ko sab batana hoga vaise bhi 12 baje ke baat sab kuch pehle jaise ho jayega main ja rahi hoon ..kavinnnn._

_Purvi : kavin mujhe tumse ek bohot he important baat karni ._

_Kavin :Mujhe bhi purvi _

_Purvi :kavin vo ...and she told him everything ._

_Kavin :what wishing well listern yeh sab kuch nahi hota hai ok ._

_Purvi :tumhe meri baat par vishwas nahi ho raha na chalo mere saath _

_She draged him to the backside _

_Purvi :kavin issi toom ke uss taraf hai vo well _

_Kavin tho yeh hai tumhara room purvi wahan sirf bushes hai aur kuch nahi dekho ._

_She looked there and everything disappeared as if they were not there and the new year bell rang and the sky was filled with colourful fire crackers ,she looked at her watch it was 12 ._

_Kavin :ab meri baat suno ..he take a deep breath **"I LOVE YOU PURVI ".**_

_Purvi :kavin.. _

_Kavin :han purvi mujhe koi farak nahi padhta chahe tum kaise bhi dress up mujhe tumse pyaar hai tumhare looks se nahi mujhe humesha se he tumhare jaisa koi chaiye tha tho purvi tumhara kya kehna hai ._

_Purvi :kavin i love you too and always will _

_They both kissed eachother and and the sky was the witness of their new love in the new year .._

**_The end .._**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading please review if you liked it sorry for the mistakes and Happy new year i know thoda late ho gaya but still.**_

_**~Mystical doll..**_


End file.
